


Say You Love Me

by itsaviciouslittleworld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Universe, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Revenge, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaviciouslittleworld/pseuds/itsaviciouslittleworld
Summary: “Well, my Captain ”, Eren hummed as he casually walked back to the door, “Unless you man up and say that you like me, I’m afraid you’re going to have to deal with that”, Eren dramatically paused as he pointed at Levi’s painfully hard dick, “... By yourself.”
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 314





	Say You Love Me

Eren hesitantly opened the door of Captain Levi’s room. With all that had happened, they hadn’t really spent that much time together, and now that he wasn’t forced to sleep in the basement anymore, but instead was sharing a room with the rest of the guys in the new Squad Levi, he felt like he never got to be alone with the Captain. He knew Levi had been quite busy between organising their transfer to a new base, and making sure everything was in order.

Eren missed him, though, so damn much. 

As he walked in, he noticed that the Captain wasn’t in the room. However, he could hear the sound of the water stream coming from his private bathroom, and his clothes were perfectly folded onto the bed. Eren couldn’t help but smile a little at that sight. He grabbed the clothes and headed towards the drawer to put them away. Levi didn’t own many items of clothing, made except for the uniforms, he only had a few regular trousers and shirts. Eren grabbed one fresh white shirt and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. It smelled like Levi and soap; God, he missed his scent.

As he heard the bathroom door opening, Eren jumped and threw the shirt back inside the drawer, closing the shutters and pressing his body against it, most awkwardly. And if he was hoping to look nonchalant, the moment he met Levi’s frowning face, he knew he had failed miserably. Even though he should have probably explained himself, he couldn’t help but let his gaze wander over his Captain’s body. Levi only had a towel loosely wrapped around his hips, and his usually so perfectly styled hair was ruffled and still visibly damp. Eren had seen Levi’s body plenty of times, and yet every time he had the chance to admire his chiselled torso and his muscular arms, he felt a pool of heat forming into his stomach, extending all the way down to his groin. No matter how many time Eren slept with the Captain, he would have never got used to that vision. It was not humanly possible to be that good looking; but then again, the more Eren observed Levi in battle, the less he thought there was much of human in that man.

“Close your mouth, Brat”, Levi sighed, crossing his arms and tensing his biceps in the process, “Do you need something?”

Eren swallowed and gasped for air. Even though he and the Captain had grown more intimate over those long months that had led to the formation of Levi’s new squad, they hadn’t got to spend much time together, and Eren… missed him. As simple as that. And whilst Levi was yet to express whether he had missed him too or not, Eren had a feeling that the Captain felt the same way. But he was a man of duty, and how he never hesitated to put the regiment's affairs first was utterly irritating sometimes.

When Eren realised that Levi was getting tired of waiting for him to open his mouth, by the way the man had started to huff and roll his eyes, he smiled and made a few steps closer to him.

“It’s just… I haven’t really got a chance to spend time with you lately, and… And now I’m sharing a room with the others, and I don’t even get to see you at night… So, yeah.”

Levi tilted his head and remained completely serious, looking at Eren with the most unbothered gaze. The younger guy scratched his arm and looked away uncomfortably. He was starting to feel like he was making a fool out of himself. Was it possible that the real reason why Levi hadn’t spent any more time with him was that he had gotten tired of him? He felt like he had got really good at reading Captain Levi by now. Yet, it was as if the man was absolutely indecipherable lately, and that was confusing.

Levi sighed and groaned.

“I’ve been busy, Eren…”, he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “And I can’t help your sleeping situation. It would be highly suspicious if you didn’t sleep with the others.”

Eren couldn’t help but pout. Sometimes he really felt the age difference, and he didn’t want Levi to think he was just a spoiled child who stomped his feet when he didn’t get what he wanted. But. Levi was his lover. They had spent countless nights in bed together, and often not even having sex but just talking and getting to know each other. So, while he understood perfectly well that the Captain couldn’t show any form of affection towards him when the others were around, he was not going to accept that treatment when they were alone. After all, they had been through so much together, it was just ridiculous. 

“Captain, you don’t want me anymore?” 

With a few steps, Eren was standing right in front of the man. He was much taller than Levi, and yet the man’s energy was so overpowering that Eren felt so tiny in comparison. But he wasn’t going to budge, and that was why he forced himself to hide the neediness, and look as serious as possible.

Levi sighed and shook his head.

“Fuck’s sake, Brat. Don’t be ridiculous, now.”

“Then why are you acting all indifferent?”

“I’m not. I’m just tired”, Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Levi paused for a moment, before continuing again, “If you think that I’ve been enjoying this forced distance, you’re wrong.”

Eren’s expression softened at those words, and he finally relaxed as Levi grabbed his waist and pulled him closer.

“I don’t sleep nearly as good, without you sucking my dick every night.”

Eren blushed a little and moaned as Levi’s cold hands sneaked under his shirt to found his nipples. Eren closed his eyes and hummed when the Captain started playing with them, knowing exactly what to do to turn him on. That man knew his body way too well, and that had always made Eren feel vulnerable and exposed. Although he enjoyed feeling so uninhibited in front of Levi, he was starting to feel as if his lover wasn’t opening himself up nearly as much as he was. He had only got a brief glimpse of Levi’s true self, and while, by that point, he perfectly knew that Levi didn’t see him as just a warm body to get off to, he decided it was time for the Captain to realise that if he didn’t stop with the tough guy facade when they were intimate, then Eren had no other choice but to leave him hanging dry for a while.

“Captain”, Eren murmured against Levi’s ear while the Captain was intent on groping his ass, “Do you like me?”

Levi growled against his jugular and Eren could almost hear his eyes rolling back.

“What the fuck does that even mean?”

“You know what that means.”

Levi ignored him and started fondling his crack, probably hoping to distract Eren and shut him up. At that point, Eren knew all of Levi’s moves to avoid having a serious conversation with him. Although it worked most of the times, Eren wasn’t a little virgin anymore. If Levi could play that game, so could he.

“Captain?” Eren said, giving Levi one last chance to redeem himself.

“Fuck, Eren, you talk too much. You should know by now how I feel.”

“I want to hear it.”

“You’re being childish”, Levi scoffed, inserting a finger inside him raw and making him wince just a little.

“So you’re not going to say you like me?” 

“No. Because it’s not necessary. Now stop whining”, Levi growled.

Eren was silent for a brief moment. That was it. Levi couldn’t have it both ways all the time. Eren felt it was time someone taught the Captain a lesson. He gently pushed Levi’s hand away from his ass, and after shooting him a seductive smile, he fell on his knees. He brought his hands to the towel and let it drop onto the floor, revealing Levi’s erection. 

Levi licked his lips at that sight. Eren knew the Captain didn’t love, no, he _adored_ blowjobs. It was almost hilarious how much Levi liked getting his cock sucked, and while most men probably did, the Captain brought it to a whole new level.

“Not bad, brat.”

Eren started teasing the tip of Levi’s cock with his tongue, making sure to put enough pressure underneath, knowing how much that drove his lover crazy. In fact, Levi quickly grabbed Eren by his hair, a sign that he was doing something right. Soon enough, Eren had the Captain’s cock down his throat, bobbing his head and moving up and down, making sure to look as appealing as possible. Levi couldn’t take his eyes off him as he deep throated him just the way he liked it. Eren was incredibly hard already, but he was too focused on leading Levi to the limit to care. Eren knew the signs; as soon as Levi tensed his legs and tried to pull Eren closer into his groin, he knew the man was about to cum. And at that moment, Eren pulled away and stood up. Of course, Levi was strong enough to keep him in place if he wanted to, but Eren was counting on the element of surprise; therefore, it was rather easy for him to escape the man’s grip. Levi blinked for a second, his lustful grey eyes quickly shifted to murderous – with hints of desperation?

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Levi growled, looking like he was about to go out his mind, with his cock exposed, red and about to explode.

Eren smirked somewhat victoriously as he slowly wiped his wet lips with his thumb and shrugged.

“Well, _my Captain_ ”, Eren hummed as he casually walked back to the door, “Unless you man up and say that you like me, I’m afraid you’re going to have to deal with that”, Eren dramatically paused as he pointed at Levi’s painfully hard dick, “... By yourself.”

Before the Captain could protest, Eren opened the door and left. He didn’t stop running until he was back in the dorm, because he genuinely believed that Levi was going to hunt him down and make him pay for his insolence. And yet, Eren felt absolutely fantastic. He knew that Levi was as infatuated with him as he was, Commander Section Hange had made that abundantly clear. All he could do at that point was to patiently wait for Levi to come around.

**__________________________ **

  
  


Levi was fuming. After being left alone to deal with his own damn cock, he had cum with an angry grunt, mad at himself that despite being furious with the Brat, he had still ended up masturbating, thinking about him. 

He could not believe Eren had dared to defy him like that, where was all that cockiness even coming from? And for what? Because he didn’t want to say he liked him? He wasn’t a fucking hormonal teenager, he didn’t need to say that crap. Eren should have just known. He had never spent nearly as much time with somebody else like he had done with Eren, he had never fucked someone for so long, and with such passion, he never had let someone sleep in his bed. _Ever_. Wasn’t that enough of a confirmation? In his opinion, Eren was being unnecessarily needy.

He shouldn’t have cared, he should have just stopped seeing Eren and, possibly, make his life a living hell in the Survey Corp. And yet, he couldn’t help but think about him. He was much more whipped than he thought he was. Eren had become such a big part of his life, and whilst he wanted to convince himself that he didn’t need him, he knew it wasn’t true. The best part of his day was to see the green-eyed Brat waiting for him in his room. He was held hostage by his own stupid feelings, and he couldn’t even express it. He wasn’t prepared for it.

Walking into the dining room, Levi sat next to Erwin and, alas, looking for Eren with his gaze. The guy was happily entertaining a conversation with Armin, not giving him the slightest attention. Levi had always been good at hiding his emotions, but Eren made him go absolutely out of his mind. He was sure that the Brat was only acting up because he had given him too much freedom to do so. Because, quite frankly, Levi let him do whatever the fuck he wanted. It was subtle, so that the other Scouts wouldn’t notice that Levi had grown a little too soft, but Eren got away with so much with him. _So much._

“You are particularly restless today. Are the new recruits giving you a hard time?” Erwin asked, noticing how much Levi was fidgeting in his chair. Captain Levi didn’t fidget. 

Levi groaned, slumping against his chair and huffing.

“Useless little shits”, Levi growled, although his gaze was fixated on Eren.

At that moment, the young guy turned around and glanced at him. With a smug smirk that Levi was certain he had learnt from him, he turned around and gave him his back. 

That was it. 

**__________________________ **

During training, Levi made sure to be particularly harsh with Eren over his form, criticising every minimal thing, just because he could. However, to his dismay, Eren did not look humiliated, or sad, not even angry. He kept smiling at him like whatever Levi said didn’t matter. It was unusual, because despite being Levi’s lover, Eren had always shown nothing but respect for him when it came to training, and he did listen to him. At that moment, however, Levi felt as if he was talking to a wall. A gorgeously sexy wall that was bending downwards to grab one of his sword, that Eren had ‘accidentally’ dropped. Levi was no fool, he knew perfectly well that Eren was making a show out of it, staying bent for an indecent amount of time and sticking his ass out, as if he didn’t know how much Levi loved fucking him from behind, possibly against his desk. Eren straightened up so incredibly slow, Levi’s eyes were glued to his bottom. Then, Eren turned around to look at him with fake innocence.

“I’m sorry, Captain. I seem to be distracted today”, Eren said as he bit his lip.

Levi wanted to slit his throat. He wanted to throw him against a wall and fuck the shit out of him until Eren learnt his lesson. But. Levi was not a fucking rapist. He would have never touched Eren without his consent. Too bad that Eren’s consent was not something he was going to get any time soon unless he gave him a fucking love declaration.

Levi clenched his jaw and growled lowly. Everyone around them had noticed that something weird was going on between the two, but nobody dared to speak. Nobody, except Erwin, because Erwin always had something to say.

So when the blond man pulled him aside later that day, Levi was not surprised. However, he dreaded the conversation that was about to come. 

“Levi. What is going on with you and Jaeger?’

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow, and Levi could swear he almost looked amused.

“I think you do.”

As Levi tried to come up with a good lie, a thought crossed his mind.

“Fucking Four-Eyes told you, didn’t she?”

Erwin nodded silently.

“Well… She sort of let it slip. I don’t think she meant to out you, per se. She made a comment the other day, about you being stressed out and needing some of that ‘titanic booty’. Now, unless you’ve recently developed some form of sexual relationship with an abnormal titan the last time we went out for a recon mission, I assumed she was talking about Jaeger.”

Levi brought a hand to his stomach, pulling on a nauseated face.

“Hearing you talking about sex makes me wanna barf. Please, stop.”

Erwin laughed softly.

“Well, if you don’t approve… It doesn’t matter. The Brat has decided that he won’t let me between his legs unless I say that I fucking like him, and of course that is not going to happen for shit.”

Levi leaned against a wall, sighing in frustration. That was way too much hassle, he had so much to deal with at that moment.

“I do approve, actually.”

Levi looked at Erwin with a suspicious expression. The Commander had never openly disapproved of romantic relationships between members of the regiment, but he wouldn’t have thought that he would have been happy to know that he had decided to screw not only a recruit, but a titan.

“You do?”

Erwin shook his head.

“Eren is a good kid. Sure, he is… young. But he’s smart and considerate, and you could definitely use that kind of influence in your life. Now, if you ask me if it’s a good idea to entertain a relationship with him, it probably isn’t. But in the grand scheme of things, it won’t matter. While the mission is indeed important, we’ve given up so much over the years. And Levi, if you finally found someone that cares about you and that loves you for who you are and not because of your reputation as humanity’s strongest soldier, I would hold on tight to him.”

Levi was in absolute shock at what Erwin was saying to him. He didn’t need to ask, he knew what he meant. Levi had led a loveless life for a very long time, always thinking he was going to end up alone for the rest of his probably short life. He lowered his gaze and sighed.

“That’s a very nice sentiment, Erwin. But, likely, both Eren and I will eventually die trying to save the world. Probably at different times, which means one of us will have to mourn the other. It’s not worth it.”

Erwin sighed, and he patted Levi’s shoulder before holding it tightly in a firm grip.

“Nothing is worth it. Until it is. Yes, perhaps that is your fate. But is it so wrong to have someone to care about, even if they’re destined to die? If Eren dies without hearing those words coming from you, will it really be easier for you? Or will you regret it for the rest of your life?”

Levi didn’t know what to say. He was rarely lost for words, but that time, he knew Erwin was right. He had been avoiding to say those words to Eren because it would have only confirmed that he was falling for that stupid Brat. And while he had been feeling that way for a long time, saying it out loud only made it more real. 

“You’re so disgustingly wise, Erwin. Don’t you ever get tired of the cheesy shit that comes out of your mouth?”

Erwin smiled and shook his head before leaving him. 

Levi knew what he had to do.

**__________________________ **

Eren huffed. He had been huffing for the past fifteen minutes, trying to get Armin’s attention, as if his friend hadn't already heard about what was happening between him and the Captain a thousandth times already.

“Eren, what is it?” Armin finally asked.

“Can you believe he hasn’t said anything yet? Honestly, that man has pride coming out of his ass.”

Armin rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

“Eren. Did you really think you could get Captain Levi to declare his love for you? You’ve spent so much time with him, you should know how he is. I’m sure he feels it too. He’s just not as open as you are. It’s okay, not everyone is comfortable talking about their emotions. Just let it go, since you stopped fucking with him you’ve become so whiny.”

Eren winced and glared at his friend offendedly.

“Armin!”

“What? Eren, I love you. But if you do love this man, you should accept him the way he is. If you feel the need to change him, then you shouldn’t waste your time. People don’t change on command.”

Eren sighed and looked down at his plate of food sadly. He wasn’t trying to change Levi, he absolutely adored the man, and he knew that emotionality wasn’t his strongest suit. And he was okay with that. He just needed to hear it once, to know that the Captain felt the same way about him. He wasn’t being unreasonable, he just needed confirmation. It was okay that Levi wasn’t as open-hearted as he was, but if he could accept Levi’s character, why couldn’t he? 

At that moment, the door was opened with a loud bang, and Levi marched into the room. Everyone froze, expecting the Captain to lash out on them about something. They were tasked to clean the castle that day, after all. The Captain stood in front of the Hange’s and Erwin’s table and coughed loudly, glaring at everyone in the room to get them to shut up. Not that he needed to, nobody dared to even breathe too loudly.

Levi seemed to take a deep breath, and Eren recognised a soft groan that his lover always let out whenever he was uncomfortable.

“Eren Jaeger”, Levi said with a serious tone.

Eren jumped on his seat in surprise and looked at the man questioningly. He held his breath, not knowing what to expect.

“I… Fuck me, this is so embarrassing”, Levi rolled his eyes up, but he proceeded to speak, “I love you.”

Eren’s mouth dropped to the floor. Sasha choked on her soup, and Connie spat his drink in Jean’s face. Mikasa frowned.

“Well, I stand corrected”, Armin murmured.

“Right, I said it”, Levi huffed, and Eren swore the man was blushing a little, “You happy?”

Eren didn’t reply. Instead, he stood up. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, waiting for his next move. He walked towards the Captain and stood right in front of him, before throwing his arms around the man’s neck, almost suffocating him. 

“I love you too…”, Eren murmured. Levi rolled his eyes, but Eren could tell the man was happy.

“Right… You’re done with dinner.”

Levi said as he pulled Eren’s arms away and grabbed his wrist before dragging him out of the room and slamming the door behind them.

Silence reigned in the dining room for five long minutes, before Jean broke it.

“What the fuck just happened?!”

**__________________________ **

Levi pushed him against the door before attacking his lips once again. The short trip to the Captain’s bedroom had taken more than ten minutes, because Levi wouldn’t stop kissing and touching him. Not that Eren was complaining.

“I can’t believe you said that in front of everyone… You must have been really desperate to fuck me”, Eren teased him, and in response, Levi pinned his wrist to the doors and stared at him with the most glorious glare.

“Fuck off. I didn’t say it because you wouldn’t let me fuck you otherwise. I fucking meant it.”

Eren felt as if his heart was about to pound out of his chest. He smiled at the Captain sweetly.

“I know... “

With incredible strength, Levi grabbed him from his thighs and lifted him up. Eren couldn’t lie, he loved when the man manhandled him so easily. 

“But I will fuck you so hard you won’t be able to move for a week. You little shit, I can’t believe you put me through that crap. Putting your ass in my fucking face, like a fucking slut.”

Eren grasped Levi’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked sensually as he giggled.

“You loved it.”

Levi chuckled.

“I did. Doesn’t mean I’m not going to make you pay.”

And with that, Levi carried him to his bed, letting him fall on the soft mattress rather roughly. Eren couldn’t stop smiling, feeling so drunk in love for that man.

“Wait… Does this mean I get to sleep in your bed again now?”

Levi crawled on top of him and lowered down to mark his neck.

“If you don’t sleep in my bed, I will drag you here in front of everyone. By your feet.”

“Sexy”, Eren commented with a giggle.

Levi didn’t even bother to be careful with Eren’s clothes, ripping his shirt and pulling his trousers down harshly as he bit every inch of skin he could reach, sinking his teeth in like an animal in rut. 

After getting rid of his own clothes, Levi proceeded to flip Eren onto his stomach, before grabbing by his hips and pulling him up, so that his ass was sticking out.

“What are you doing?” Eren hummed, although he knew what Levi had in mind for him that night.

“Making you fucking pay.”

Eren giggled, but his laugh was cut into a moan when Levi’s hand landed flat onto his ass. Levi had spanked him before, especially when he was on all four, but Eren had a feeling Levi was on a mission to leave him sore the next day. Which would have been quite an accomplishment, considering how quickly he healed.

A second slap hit him on the exact same spot. It hurt, but oh, it felt so good. Eren found himself shamelessly pushing his arse against Levi’s hand.

“You’re so dirty, Eren. What the hell happened to you?” Levi hummed as he kissed his back, fondling his reddish cheek between his fingers. Eren could feel the Captain’s hard erection against his inner thigh, and it drove him absolutely insane.

He giggled and looked over his shoulders, enjoying the way Levi’s eyes were following his every moment hungrily.

“Well, you taught me this, didn’t you?”

Those words were received with another slap, that time even harder, on his left cheek. Eren hissed and moaned, falling onto his elbows.

“I suppose I did…”, Eren heard Levi smirk behind his back.

As Levi started rubbing his cock between his cheeks, Eren almost fainted, thinking that if that was the result of leaving the Captain with blue balls for two days, he was fucking grateful he had had the guts to challenge him.

“P-please, Captain… I need it. Fuck me, I need your cock so badly…”

Levi scoffed, and Eren could feel the tip of the Captain’s cock pushing lazily against his hole.

“Oh? Now you want me to fuck you? I thought you didn’t want me to…”

Eren gripped the sheets underneath him and whimpered. His own cock was so hard, it hurt. He should have known Levi wasn’t going to let the whole thing go that easily.

“Don’t be a dick…”, Eren mumbled, receiving another spank on his now red ass.

“Oi. I gave you enough passes for your bratty cockiness. Now, be a good boy.”

Eren protested with a weak whine, secretly loving being called good by Levi. That man had him wrapped around his finger, and there was nothing Eren could have done to get away from him. Not that he wanted to, anyway.

Finally having pity of him, Levi brought his fingers to Eren’s mouth, letting him lick them wet, before bringing his hand back to Eren’s hole, preparing him impatiently. Levi was clearly so eager to get inside him, but he still spent time making sure Eren was stretched enough. It made his heart flutter.

“Fuck, I can’t wait anymore”, Levi growled as he grabbed Eren’s hips in a tight grip, easily moving his ass in line with the tip of his cock. 

The Captain had stopped a long time ago to treat him with kid gloves when it came to sex, and Eren had quickly realised how much Levi liked to fuck him rough and hard, along with discovering that he also enjoyed it so very much. So when Levi pushed his cock all the way with one thrust, Eren moaned loudly, arching his back, his legs shaking in anticipation. 

As promised, Levi did not hold back that night. He pounded into him, scratched him on his back and bit him on his shoulders with all he had. Eren’s eyes rolled back into his head, feeling like he was about to pass out. He couldn’t stop his mouth from saying the most indecent things, only riling Levi up even more. 

The man lowered towards him, making his chest collide with Eren’s back as he slipped two fingers into Eren’s mouth. Eren quickly sucked on them, and because of the position, his face was turned slightly towards the Captain, just enough for Levi to see his wrecked face.

“Fuck… Fuck, fuck, fuck”, Levi growled and with one final hard thrust, he emptied himself inside the younger boy, while Eren came all over the sheets with a desperate scream. 

His legs soon failed him as he fell onto the mattress, bringing Levi down with him. The man hissed as he lied on top of Eren, his cock still deep inside him. 

Eren hummed, looking for the Captain’s hand and holding it tightly.

“Say it again…”

“What?” Levi panted out, completely out of breath.

Eren blushed softly and hid his face into the pillow.

“... You know…”

Levi scoffed, and Eren sighed. He probably shouldn’t have expected Levi to say those words to him ever again. But then, the impossible happened.

“I love you, Eren”, Levi murmured against his ear.

Eren smiled and held the Captain’s hand more tightly.

“I love you too, Captain.”

**__________________________ **

When Levi walked in for breakfast the day after, everyone went silent for a moment. Levi could get used to having that effect on people. 

He sat in the empty chair between Hange and Erwin with a satisfied hum.

“Where’s Jaeger?” Erwin asked.

“Indisposed”, Levi replied.

Hange and Erwin exchanged a knowing look, before going back to their breakfast.


End file.
